


for the cameras

by hidingskeletons



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidingskeletons/pseuds/hidingskeletons
Summary: Hinata Shouyou is small. Where he grew up in District 5, he was often teased, and his mother often heard, “when will your son grow into a real man? He's already sixteen, he's too small to work on the power plants.” She always reassured him that he was perfect the way he was.(or a hunger games au.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY

Hinata Shouyou is small. Where he grew up in District 5, he was often teased, and his mother often heard, “when will your son grow into a real man? He's already sixteen, he's too small to work on the power plants.” She always reassured him that he was perfect the way he was. 

 

Natsu, his twelve year sister, goes to school and after, comes home and learns how to help their mother with her daily activities. Hinata finished school a while ago. Now he searches for work in his free time, when he's not out getting food to feed the three of them. 

 

District 5 lives on strict rules and policies, including the fact that the citizens cannot use but a little bit of the power for themselves. They have power, but it's very light and sometimes flickers and shuts off completely. Hinata has heard, from wandering eyes and rumors, that food in their district is more accessible than the farther districts, but yet harder to get their hands on than the ones closest to the Capitol. 

 

Hinata works for the Mayor and Head Peacekeeper, Suga and Daichi, on the weekends, and they give him a few days worth of food for it. He brings this home for his mother and sister, and as soon as they run out, he's back on the streets begging any upper class families to give him a little bit of spare change. Some don't even look his way, some look at him with pity, and some beat him with a broom until he leaves. 

 

He applies for jobs at the bakery, and the merchant, and the butcher, but they barely make enough to feed their own families, much less his. Sometimes they let him clean out what little extra they have left from the trash. 

 

It's the last Saturday before the Reaping, and he's at Head Peacekeeper Suga’s home in the town, cleaning up after his family and cooking them meals. 

 

Kageyama, Suga’s son, watches him with following eyes as he picks carrots and onions from their garden, some of which he will surely bring home after, and Hinata hears his stomach grumble. 

 

“Hey, dumbass, I'm hungry. Are you almost done?” Kageyama asks, leaning against the outside wall of his house. It still makes Hinata angry, thinking about how Kageyama has never worked a day in his life. 

 

“Yes, Kageyama, I'm going to start cooking soon, I'm almost done,” he says with a smile, as he was taught by his mother. 

 

“Good. You wouldn't want me to tell my mother and father you're taking too long and not doing your job right, do you?” Kageyama crosses his arms across his chest and grins. 

 

Hinata grabs his basket of vegetables and brings it inside the cozy house, Kageyama following behind. It's just the two of them, Suga having official stuff to do and his wife joining him. He places the basket on the counter and pulls out the vegetables he gathered from the garden, putting them in two piles: one for him to use to make Kageyama stew, and one for him to bring home for his mother and his sister. 

 

Kageyama groans, “jeez, this'll take forever. Call me down when it's ready.” He turns and walks up the stairs to where Hinata knows his room is. 

 

Hinata is thankful for the peace, and starts to chop up and put the vegetables into the boiling pot of broth. The candle he uses for cooking, and the natural sunlight, makes a peaceful glow while he cooks. 

 

“Kageyama,” he calls when he finishes, and the boy rushes down the stairs and take a seat at the table. Hinata brings him the stew and then goes to finish cleaning the floors around the house. 

 

Suga and his wife come home around the time that he finishes. “Hinata? Kageyama?”

 

“Here,” he calls, and walks out to meet him by the front door. “I finished the floors and washed the clothes and made some dinner.”

 

“Thank you,” Suga says, his eyes soft. “Have you taken some vegetables from our garden?”

 

“Only a little,” Hinata shows him some of the spares he was bring home. “Is this alright?”

 

“Take some more,” Suga insists. He hands him a little money and some more vegetables and sends him on his way. 

 

As he walks down the driveway of their home, Suga calls, “see you at the Reaping tomorrow!”

 

“Yes,” Hinata whispers, but Suga can't hear him. “The Reaping tomorrow.”

 

It's his sister's first year in the Reaping. Hinata has dreaded, since the year she was born, a tuft of red hair to match his and his father's, for this day to come. They could possibly call her name tomorrow. She could possibly enter the Hunger Games. 

 

He resists thinking anymore about it, and instead walks home, where his sister is waiting on the sidewalk for him. She calls, “Shouyou,” with a smile as soon as he walks into her sight. 

 

“Ah, what did you bring us today, Sho?” His mother is washing some clothes by hand, the way she makes her money. “Maybe some onions, like last time?” 

 

“Yes, mother, I got some onions and carrots and even some peppers.”

 

She gives him a tired smile. “Your sister managed to get some bread from the baker and se cheese from the dairy farmer, and for the life of me I'm not sure how she did it. We're going to have an amazing pre-Reaping meal tonight.”

 

Reaping. 

 

Reaping.

 

Reaping.

 

“Yes, mother.” He smiles, and goes inside their small home. 

 

They eat until their stomachs are full, and lean against their small chairs at their dining table. After sitting in comfortable silence for a few minutes, Natsu asks, “are we not going to talk about the Reaping?”

 

She's too smart for age. 

 

“Natsu-” their mother starts, but is quickly interrupted. 

 

“No! I'm not ten, I'm twelve, and I have to do it! I know, you told me to not be worried, I have a 1 in 200 chance, but you hold your breath around me like I'm going to get chosen! What about Shouyou? He has two more years, what if he’s chosen?” Natsu stands up off her chair, and looks between Shouyou and their mother, who has a pale face. 

 

“I know, Natsu. I know, okay? I've just spent my entire life protecting you kids, and I want to keep you… alive.” Their mother sighs. “It's time for bed.”

 

“But-”

 

“Natsu. Big day tomorrow. Time for bed.”

 

Shouyou stays planted in his chair, mind racing at the scene that just occured, as his sister and  
mother say goodnight and give him a kiss. They've been in bed a while before he eventually gets up, and goes to bed himself, thinking about past Hunger Games, and how he would rather die than have Natsu's name get called tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> pls drop me a comment ty. 
> 
> follow me on twitter @ lordsheii


End file.
